


The Way to a Man's Heart

by akira89



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Force-Feeding, I'm Sorry, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, bad writing lol, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: Ramsay/Theon（Reek时期），电视剧ver.，短篇因为是Ramsay所以怪怪的>:(Ramsay发现他的宠物变瘦了。





	The Way to a Man's Heart

Ramsay发现他的宠物变瘦了。

 

"他们告诉我你不肯吃东西。 是真的吗，Reek？" 当Reek走进房间时，Ramsay问:"过来，跪在我旁边。 这不是惩罚，我只是关心我宠物的健康。"

Reek发出了一声呜咽，跑过来跪在了他的主人身边。 很好，Ramsay想，小狗已经意识到了他的位置。

"大人...我无意冒犯您。" Reek回避着Ramsay的目光，低声说道。 他的脖子看起来非常脆弱，让Ramsay想起了他在捕猎时折断的野鹅脖颈，细长优雅，用一只手就可以被环住。

Ramsay对着他的宠物摇了摇手指，说:"你还没有回答我的问题。"

"我..." 这头野兽在寻找正确的答案来满足他的主人。 Ramsay靠在椅背上，欣赏着这场表演。 如果现在就向Reek施压，会让Ramsay失去一部分事后获得的乐趣和成就感。

 

长时间的沉默之后，跪在地上的男人盯着地上的石砖回答说:"我得到的食物... 总是腐烂的，大人。 的确...我是最低级的人渣，除了残羹剩饭什么都不配。但是我不希望生病，不能服侍大人。"

"看来厨房里的仆人犯了一个简单的错误。你为什么不早点告诉我这件事呢？ 我本可以轻易地解决这个问题。"

"我不想用这种愚蠢的请求来烦扰我的主人。" Reek瑟瑟发抖，蜷缩起了身体 "求求你，大人，我已经按要求说出了真相。请不要惩罚我。"

Ramsay看着跪在他身边的那个温顺的懦夫，忍不住大笑了起来: "惩罚？ 你踏进这个房间的那一刻我就告诉过你，我无意在此惩罚你。 相反，我应该奖励你的诚实。 吃吧，我的宠物，想吃多少就吃多少。"

他从盘子里抓起一块烤羊肉，扔在Reek面前。看到自己的宠物像一只饥饿的猎狗那样不顾形象去撕咬眼前的肉时，Ramsay感到了一种奇怪的满足感。 每咬一口，Reek都会发出几乎听不见的呻吟声，这让Ramsay的阴茎开始硬了起来。

"谢谢您，大人。" Reek一边吃完最后一点肉，一边说，脸上洋溢着兴奋和感激。

"如果你这么喜欢，为什么不多吃点呢?" 猪肉香肠，面包片，煮胡萝卜，桌上的一切山珍海味：Ramsay把它们倒在Reek面前，没给他一个在食物落地之前用手抓住的机会。 不过Reek似乎并不在乎，他用肮脏的手指捡起了那些食物碎片，一股脑地全塞进嘴里，直到脸颊开始鼓起来。

 

所以那句老话是真的：在一个快要饿死的人面前，没有骄傲这种东西。

 

"你可以在这里表达你对食物的不满意，Reek。 虽然惩罚为我做饭的厨师会让我心碎，但是你要知道，我非常愿意为我的挚友这么做。" Ramsay看到Reek吃得慢了下来，对他说。

"我对这里的食物很满意。" Reek很快就接了话。

"那你为什么放慢速度了？ 你知道我对说谎者的憎恨。"

他的宠物摇摇头，双手撕扯着身上的破布："您赐予我的食物很好，大人。我只是吃饱了，仅此而已。"

"你说你吃饱了，但你难道没有看到你现在的样子吗？哪里都像树枝一样细！ 让我看看你的手腕。" Ramsay命令道。

Reek照他说的做了，在他的主人面前展示着他那脆弱的手臂。 Ramsay伸手抓住对方的手腕，所施加的压力足以留下瘀痕。 他的宠物因疼痛而畏缩，但又不敢从他的手中挣脱出来。

"看到了吗？ 我可以轻易地把它折成两半。" Ramsay放开Reek，说："现在吃吧!"

 

被训诉后，Reek只能狼吞虎咽地吃下Ramsay朝他扔过来的任何东西，尽管显然已经吃饱了。 Ramsay让Reek卷起他的衬衫，声称他需要确保Reek吃光了主人给他的所有东西。 Reek的肚子在刚刚进入房间时扁得像块木板，现在却有点肿胀，好像怀了孩子似的。

"宠物应该如何报答主人的喂养之恩呢？" Ramsay踢了下他宠物那鼓起的肚皮。

Reek从面前的那块野鸡腿上抬起头来，看起来吓坏了。

"我希望你没有忘记我教给你的东西。 脱掉你身上的破布。" Ramsay把椅子往后挪了挪，从裤子里掏出他现在已经完全勃起的阴茎："我相信你能把我服侍得像你曾经上过的妓女一样好，Reek。"

"是的，大人。" Reek站了起来，差点跌倒，双腿因为长时间跪在Ramsay身边而软弱无力。 男子迅速脱光衣服，显然没有心情表演脱衣舞。 Ramsay欣赏着在Reek身体上的‘创作’，伤疤和新伤口重叠在对方的的躯干上，形成了一幅独特的画。 Reek的阴茎和睾丸曾经在的地方现在是个平坦的表面，上面有一个垂直的疤痕，像女人的阴道口。

"坐下。" Ramsay说。

Reek听从了他的命令，背对着他坐着的主人，慢慢地坐到另一个男人坚硬的阴茎上。 Ramsay没打算让Reek拖延时间，直接抓住了Reek的腰部，把对方按了下去。

"好痛！ 饶了我吧，大人！ 我做得不好吗?" Reek喊道。

Ramsay没有理会他的宠物的哭声，继续强奸着Reek，确保着对方不会从这个过程中得到任何快乐。 他的一只手微微向前移动，手掌压在了Reek被填满的肚子上，感受着食物随着自己的操弄而晃动的触感。 在Ramsay的控制下，Reek继续扭动着，呻吟着，进一步堕落到只会哭泣的混乱状态。

"求你了！ 我求您了，大人！我的肚皮要破了！" 当Ramsay又一次按住了Reek的肚子时，对方大喊道。

"那么，所有关于表达感激之情的言论都是假的。 你一点也没有改变，在我训练了你这么多年之后，你仍然是个骗子和妓女。"

"不！ 我学会了——"

"那就告诉我!"Ramsay打断了他的话："如果我命令你为我做些什么，你应该怎么回应?"

"我会... 我会..."

"你会怎么做?" Ramsay朝着Reek的肚皮打了一个巴掌。

Reek又开始抽泣起来："我会听从您的命令，大人。"

"要是我叫你吃到你的肚皮撑破，你会怎么办?"

"我会...吃东西。 直到撑死为止。" Reek回答。

"如果我让你脱掉裤子，让我的男孩操你呢?"

"我会乖乖被操。"

Ramsay把他的精液射入了对方的身体里，让对方的下腹显得更加臃肿了。

 

"如果我叫你去死呢，Reek？ 你还会遵守我的命令吗?"

"我会的，大人，我愿意为你做任何事情。"

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读


End file.
